


Nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Thor, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Odin's A+ Parenting, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki always had nightmares. Normally he'd be reassured that Thor was there, but since he's moved out and gotten his own room, he doesn't know how to deal with it. And after he's abandoned, they just return in full force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Loki shot up in bed, covered in sweat and shivering. His eyes darted around the room frantically, all the once still, soft shadows suddenly looming around him, sinister and sharp. Unclenching his fingers slowly from the thick woolen blankets they’d become entrenched in, he lifted them to his mouth and whispered a few inaudible words. In just a few seconds, a warm green fire lit the room. His cheeks were red and flushed, hair tousled from a restless night’s sleep. He was suddenly very much regretting his decision that he was a ‘big boy’ and that he didn’t want to sleep with Thor.

Cradling the green fire in his cupped hands, he slid out of the giant bed, smothered in a blanket. Shuffling towards the door, he opened it with a little difficulty, glancing down the corridor carefully, making sure none of the castle guards were watching, before making a run for it. His rooms door was decorated in spiralling green and gold patterns, beautifully created with his mother’s magic. Speaking of which, he tiptoed very very quietly past his parents chambers. Odin did sleep heavily, but once he was awake, he was really awake. Unlike his brother, who’d keep yawning until he had at least 3 servings of breakfast in his stomach. 

Almost there. He could see the red, vibrant design on his brother’s door practically shining in the dim light. Dragging the blanket behind him now, he tried, with no effect, to tug it closer to him, making sure he was properly wrapped and secure, before turning the doorknob. 

Peeking inside the darkened room, he heard the soft snores of his brother. Hesitating, the young boy shuffled towards the bed, chewing on his lip nervously. Thor was sprawled over the bed like a whale, one arm hanging off the bed, as well as most of the blankets. Making a decision, he poked at his cheek, with only garnered a snort and sleepy whack. Letting out a soft ‘hmph’ he poked at his cheeks again, only with his fist. This got a groan and a muffled protest.  
“Urgh...whozzit…” He cracked open an eye and raised his eyebrows as he saw it was Loki.  
“Loki? Why’re you here…” Yawning, he sat up, rubbing at his eyes and waved his hand, turning on a small light. The younger brother was silent for a second, letting his eyes adjust to the new source of light, before falling forwards and enveloping him in a hug, tense and afraid.  
“...just wanted to see you…”  
“Hmm. Is that right.” Thor’s tone of voice turned mischievous and he ducked his head to stare into Loki’s eyes. “So you weren’t...scared of anything at all?”  
“No!” Defiance glinted in them and he turned his chin proudly. “Just wanted to see you.”  
“So it wasn’t a nightmare?”  
“I don’t get nightmares anymore!”  
“Uh huh. Well, if that’s all, you can go now.” Doing a hugely exaggerated yawn, he turned over in his bed and switched off the golden light, shrouding them in darkness once more. Loki kept up a stubborn silence for a while, then huffed, crossing his arms.  
“Alright fine! It was a nightmare and I was scared!” Thor laughed, sitting up again and immediately got Loki in a headlock, messing up his hair.  
“Knew it~ But I don’t get why you don’t say so.”  
“Because you always do this-”  
“Boys?” Their heads turned with a start towards the door as they heard their mother's gentle voice. “What are you doing up so late?” Their eyes widened furthered as they heard the deeper tones of their father.  
“Yes, why are you up so late?” He sounded slightly amused, for what reason, they didn’t know. Thor nudged his brother, prompting him to speak. He shook his head and shoved him back. This continued back and forth before Frigga coughed lightly, making Thor blurt out,  
“Loki had a nightmare!” Instantly, the dark haired boy flushed and buried his face in his blanket, refusing to look up. He did look up, startled, when he felt a heavy hand on his back.  
“Nightmares hmm? You know what my father said was the best cure for nightmares?” Odin sat next to the young boys and smiled down at them. Loki shook his head uncertainly, furrowing his brow.  
“Hugs.” Their father said this so solemnly that for a moment they thought they heard wrong.  
“H-hugs?”  
Frigga joined them on the bed and tousled his hair. “No need to look so serious Loki. Just sm-” She was interrupted as Thor turned and wrapped his arms around his brother tightly.  
“Your nightmares don’t matter Loki. I’ll fight them all off for you!” He sounded so determined, and their parents shared a look over the top of their heads.  
“Of course we’ll protect you Loki.” Frigga enfolded them, gentle fingers running through his hair. Odin rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.  
“You won’t ever leave me alone?”  
“Never!” They chorused, and he smiled for the first time that night, hugging Thor just as tightly. Thats where the two siblings fell asleep, holding onto each other tightly and cocooned in the warmth of their parents.  
///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\  
Standing on a cliff, on the edge of an abyss, Loki felt his arrogant mask slip and break on the sharp rocks at his feet. Features crumpling, crystal tears dripped from his porcelain cheeks. Thor stood absolutely still, hammer limp at his side.  
“You said you wouldn’t leave me!” A choked sob forced it’s way out of his mouth. Twisting his brow, he made no move to stop the flood of tears flowing down his face.  
“Why did you all leave!?” Thor stepped forward, only to flinch back when Loki took another step back towards the cliff edge.  
“I asked you to stay, you all told me to stay, that my nightmares would go away. You lied!” He heaved in breaths, closing his eyes to recover. Taking this opportunity, Thor took two steps forward and engulfed his trembling, crying brother in his arms.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.” He repeated it like a mantra, mouth twisting just like the knife twisting in his heart.  
“Why?” He barely heard the whispered question, and answered it as truthfully as he could.  
“I thought I could protect you. I thought your nightmares had stopped.”


End file.
